Värske Pärgament
by StyleStalker
Summary: Sõda on läbi. Millega need kaks nüüd peale hakkavad? Harry on Ginnyga koos, Roni ja Lavenderi armastus lõi uuesti lõkkele. Malfoy ja Hermione on mõlemad üksi. Ja siis järsku on Malfoy- l Hermione abi vaja ja nad kohtuvad uuesti. Kas armastus jõuab lõpuks ka nendeni?
1. Chapter 1

**_This is the Estonian version of the story Fresh Parchment._**

**_See on siis eestikeelne versioon minu jutust Värske Pärgament. Pealkiri kõlab inglise keeles paremini nii, et … Jah. Jutu juurde siis. See on lihtsalt sissejuhatus. Ma tahan teada kas sellele üldse lugejaid leidub._**

**Draco**

_Tere Hermione_

_Kuidas sul läheb? Me ei ole üksteist kaua näinud._

_Ma tean et koolis käies __ei meeldinud ma sulle eriti __ vihkasid sa mind . Aga ehk saame me oma vihast üle ja kohtume kunagi? _

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco luges kirja üha uuesti otsustades kas see saata või mitte saata. "See mugu saab ju kohe aru, et ma temalt midagi tahan!" Lõpuks astus mees öökullipuuri juurde ja rullis pärgamenditüki kokku ning kinnitas selle öökulli jala külge. „Noh ega mul midagi kaotada ju ei ole!" Ta tegi akna lahti ning ütles öökullile enne kui too ära lendas et ta vastuseta ei naaseks ja jäi vastust ootama.

**Hermione**

Hermione pikutas rahulikult voodil nautides rahulikku laupäeva kuni ta kuulis aknal vaikset koputamist. Ta tõusis ning kõndis hääle poole ja nägi enda aknalaual süsimusta öökulli. Ta avas akna ning öökull sirutas jala välja.

„Kes sind siia saatis kullake?" ütles Hermione veekaussi ja öökullimaiustusi välja otsides. Ta võttis kirja linnu jala küljest ning rullis selle lahti. Ta andis kausi maiustuste ja veega öökullile ning luges kirja läbi.

„Mida see ärahellitatud tatikas minust nüüd tahab?" lausus Hermione veidi vihaselt kui oli lugemise lõpetanud. Öökull kriiskas selle peale veidi, kuna oli vist aru saanud, et jutt käib tema omanikust. Hermione haaras tüki pärgamenti ning kribas siis ruttu vastuse.

Malfoy

Mida sa minust nüüd tahad? Ma ei usu su ära leppimist ja seda muud jama. Ma loodan, et sa said sellest juba siis aru kui selle kirjutasid aga kui mitte siis nüüd arvatavasti said. Ma ei taha sinuga kokku saada ja jutul lõpp!

Hermione J. Granger

Naine rullis pärgamendi kokku ning kinnitas selle linnule jala külge. Öökull lendas minema ning Hermione sosistas endamisi. „Ma tõesti loodan, et sa ei tule tagasi."

**_Nonii tere kes iganes siis seda loeb. Ma ei tea kas peaksin seda jätkama või kas keegi üldse loeks nii, et ma paluks arvustusi kui võib. :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Draco**_

Draco kuulis vaikset koputust oma aknal ning lasi öökulli sisse. Ta sirutas käe pärgamenditüki poole mis tolle jala küljes oli ning luges kirja läbi. Ta ohkas kuuldavalt ning kirjutas siis jällegi temale kirja.

_Hermione J. Granger_

_Oot, oot Granger rahune maha! Mida sa arvad, et ma teen? Tapan su? Ja, jah kõige targemat oma ajastu nõida ähvardab endine hädine Surmasööja? Möirgan siin naerda, Granger!_

_Mul on lihtsalt teenet vaja! Sa töötad St. Mungos ja mu arst soovitas mul enda juhtumiga sinu poole pöörduda. Mees ei tahtnud sulle ise öelda, kuna ta on üks igavene argpüks ja ta teab, et me sinuga ei ole just parimad sõbrad._

_Ma ei taha sinuga sõpradeks saada. Ära selle pärast muretse. Kas me siis võik rääkida? Nagu patsient arstiga?_

_Draco L. Malfoy_

Isekeskis irvitades saatis ta kirja teele. Oma kapikese poole kõndides mõtles ta:_ See peab seekord läbi minema, muidu olen ma omadega perses. _Ta võttis tabletid välja ja ohkas. _Need väiksed valged jublakad on üpris tüütud. Ja ega nad eriti ei paista aitavat ka._

_**Hermione**_

Ta tegi ukse lukust lahti ning kuulas vaikust. Tal oli olnud halb päev ja tõsiasi, et Ema täna siia polnud tulnud tegi asjad veidigi paremaks. „Tema" keda tüdruk mõtles oli Ron. Jah see, kurb, hale jobu kellega ta paar oli. Nad olid nii…_ Täpselt! Millised me paarina olime? Kas me olime armsad? Kas me olime see imal paarike kellest kõik koguaeg rääkisid. Kas kõik väitsid et me oleme see „Kokku loodud" paar? Ei! Keegi ei mõelnud seda. Vähemalt nii palju kui mina tean. Ja ma isegi ei hoolinud sellest. Aga tema, ja tema pidi igal pool suur uudis olema. Vähemalt ta enda arvates olid au ja kuulsus tähtsaimad asjad maailmas. Tõsiasi, et ma oma nendest kahest ettepoole seadsin, pani ta ütlema lausse mida ma loodan, et ealeski enam ei kuule. „Kuule, sea oma prioriteedid nüüd korda. Me peame ka kuulsaks saama nagu Harry ja Ginny!" Ja fakt et ta mulle avalikkuse tähelepanu nimel abieluettepaneku tegi!_

_Tagasivaade_

Ma seisin meie magamistoas, valisin tänaseks õhtuks kleiti kui ta järsku sisse lendas.

„Hei Hermione, mulle tuli suurepärane idee. Ma teen sulle täna Lendluudpalli auhindade jagamisel abieluettepaneku!"

„Mida kuradit, Ron? See kuulsuseahnus on sulle tõesti pahe läinud! Sa peaksid mulle abieluettepaneku tegema kui sa min armastad, mitte kui sa kuulsust tahad koguda!"

„Aga ma armastan ju sind Hermione. Asi on selles, et ma armastan kuulsust ja au samuti!"

„Ja kas see ettepanek oleks siis armastusest minu vastu või kuulsuse vastu?"

„Minu armastuse pärast sinu vastu muidugi! On ainult kaasas väike kuulsuseboonus!"

_Aga see ei olnud armastusest või mis Ronald? Oma kõne lõpus esitasid sa justkui muuseas selle küsimuse, et kõik saaks meist pilti teha. Ja täpselt kui ma vastama hakkan hüppab kohale Lavender Brown. „Ei Won-Won sa ei saa ju temaga abielluda! MA olen rase!" Ja sel oli minu jaoks piir. Ma-_Tüdruku katkestas tema mõtterongist äkiline huigatus. Ja oi kui palju soovis ta, et akna taga poleks selle Tuhkru öökull. Ja ta oli õnnelik kui sia teada, et ta soov täitus. Aknalaual istus Ginny öökull Agrippa, kuid ikkagi pidi Hermione pettuma, sest ta sai teada huike tegeliku põhjuse. Teinegi öökull lendas tema poole. Ja too oli süsimust ning sellepärast tundis tüdruk ka tema ära. Tüdruk võttis Ginny kirja, lihtsalt, et teist lindu tüüdata. Kuigi lind ei olnud oma omaniku endistes tegevustes süüdi oli tal ikkagi tunne nagu, peaks ta lindu kiusama. Ginny kirjas seisis:

_Hei Herm_

_Kuidas sul , läeb? Ei ole sult midagi kuulnud alates, Hmm… Las ma mõtlen A jah, sellest ajast saati kui sa mu vennaga lõpu tegid. Teil oli Roniga vaidlus ja mind ei saa selles süüdistada! Ehk saaksid sa mahti mõnipäev tagasi kirjutada? Set minu öökull ei lahku enne kui sa talle midagi kanda annad. _

_Sinu kirja ootamas_

_Gin _

Ta küll tahtis kirjale vastata kuid ei suutnud. Ta ei osanud midagi kirjutada. _No jah, teine kiri siis.. _Mõtles ta akna poole jalutades. Ta joonistas paberile õuna ning andis selle linnule. Malfoy kirja võttis ta teiselt linnult ning luges selle läbi. Ta hakks vaikselt oma eelmise vihahoos kirjutatud kirja pärast piinlikkust tundma. Malfoy ennast haledaks kutsumas on veider, isegi väga. Sellese kirjale ta vastas.

_Malfoy_

_Mis sul siis viga on? Vähk? Nii, et ainult patisendi-arsti suhe. Siis ma saan vist hakkama, eriti kui su arst palus sul minuga kohtuda. Kas sa saaksid oma arstil paluda , et too mulle su andmed saadaks? Ja võib-olla saame ka kuskil kokku ka ning arutame su haiguslugu._

_Hermione J. Granger_

_**Woop Woop järgmine peatükk üleval! Andke teada mida arvate!**_


End file.
